Fresas con Crema!
by Sora no Yuki Sabaku
Summary: Un día de trabajo agotador y una visita inesperada/ tienes hambre ne, Gaara-kun?- no sé de que hablas/ fresas con crema?- si es mi postre favorito/ denle una oportunidad... si?... OmO *Re-editado*


HE VUELTO….:D (Inner: Y YO TAMBIÉN… :P) NO!... TwT creí que por fin era libre…TTwTT (Inner: pues ya ves que no… n_n) te odio sabes… ¬.¬ (Inner: si, y estoy muy orgullosa de eso… :D) ¬.¬* pero ya verás algún día me vengare, engendro del mal… +.+ (Inner: oh vamos, no soy tan mala… OmO) no?… ¬.¬ (Inner: bueno la verdad si… kukuku... :D) bueno… bueno… ya fue mucha presentación, así que si ustedes gustan pueden empezar a leer… n.n (Inner: la verdad no se los recomiendo, solo dañarían sus cerebros… u.u) cállate tu ni siquiera tienes cerebro que dañar… ù.ú (Inner: snif, porque eres tan mala… T.T) ya empezaste con tus cambios de humor Drama Queen… ¬w¬ (Inner: QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI!… ò.ó) no que muy triste… -_-' (Inner: a, si… jejeje…n_n'… WAAA TTwTT) no otra vez… -_-' (Inner: ERES MALA… TTwTT) ignórenla y empiecen si gustan… n_n' jejeje

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: por desgracia… TTwTT) si… T.T, son del genio Masashi Kishimoto de otro modo Inner ya hubiera intentado violar a mi amado Gaara-Sama... n/n' (Inner: GAARA, DONDE?… *¬*) acosadora ¬.¬ (Inner: solo con Gaara-Sama, Itachi-Sama, Kakashi-kun, Sai-kun, Sasori-kun… ^/^) si, si… ya entendimos…¬.¬ (Inner: no te hagas la santa que tu también lo harías… ¬.¬) cof, cof… u/u yo no los acosaría... OmO *pone cara de ángel* (Inner: segura?… ¬.¬) bueno solo un poquito… n.n' (Inner: y luego la loca soy yo… ¬.¬) cállate si no quieres una muerte segura… +.+ (Inner: o_O')

_**FRESAS CON CREMA**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea de Sunagakure y nuestro querido Kazekage pelirrojo se encontraba realizando sus obligaciones de siempre, firmaba peticiones, leía informes en fin, lo que un Kage hace, pero tanto papeleo puede llegar a ser agotador para cualquiera, incluso para el apuesto shinobi de Suna, que habiendo salido de su casa a todo prisa ni tiempo le dio de desayunar, eso sumado a sus continuos desvelos le estaban pasando la cuenta, pues si bien ya no tenía al shukaku los interminables informes contribuían con gusto a preservar las ojeras que lo habían caracterizado desde siempre, por lo que estaba al tanto que el incesante gruñido de su estomago que imploraba por algo de comida y la extrema fatiga no son algo para dejarse a la ligera, pues siendo el Kazekage siempre responsable no podía darse el lujo de estar débil y dejar desprotegida a su querida aldea, así que, después de haberlo meditado unos minutos se despojo de sus ropajes típicos de Kage quedando solo con su traje ninja para salir a tomar un refrigerio antes de que llegaran mas papeleo que atender, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por el enorme ventanal de su oficina, un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo detuvo y suspirando pesadamente volvió a sentarse en su cómoda silla, pero sin ponerse de nuevo aquella estorbosa túnica.

- adelante -hablo con su característico tono frio

- con su permiso Gaara-sama -pronunció una dulce voz que se le hacía extrañamente familiar al joven pelirrojo dejándolo con la intriga, la cual no duró mucho al ver entrar por la puerta a una hermosa pelirrosa que él conocía muy bien

- no tienes por qué ser tan formal Sakura, después de todo nos conocemos hace mucho -dijo con aparente indiferencia

- está bien, lo siento Gaara-kun -susurro la joven con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que después de sus numerosas visitas a Suna con propósitos "diplomáticos", o lo que es igual, Tsunade obligándola a ir a La Aldea de la Arena por las cosas más insignificantes para que así e su regreso la agotada pelirrosa le trajera una porción del nuevo y más caro sake de todo el país del viento, sin contar las experiencias que vivieron en su niñez y adolescencia ellos había entablado una especie de amistad, o al menos así lo definía el apuesto pelirrojo, aunque debía admitir que la presencia de Sakura le hacía sentir de manera extraña, sin embargo, nunca le dio mayor importancia, catalogando ese extraño sentimiento como agradecimiento por todos las veces que lo ayudo, no obstante algo en el fondo le decía que ese no era exactamente lo que la joven kunoichi le hacía sentir.

- no hay porque disculparse, pero dime, cual es el motivo de tu visita - la miro por un momento para luego volver a revisar sus papeles

- solo he venido para estregarle un informe del Hokage...-dijo irguiéndose respetuosamente para seguidamente colocar el preciado rollo de color verde sobre su escritorio- es acerca de los próximos exámenes chunnin... –continua al ver como el joven Kage comenzaba a leerlo, para que al cabo de unos minutos el levantara sus profundos ojos aguamarina fijándolos en los jades de la kunoichi y provocándole un extraño pero placentero escalofrió que abarco toda su espina dorsal, seguido de un inexplicable sonrojo- bu-bueno Gaara-kun eso es todo, creo que es hora de que me retire- hablo con voz temblorosa la Haruno, presa de un repentino nerviosismo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Sakura se había perdido con demasiada facilidad en los hermosos ojos del apuesto shinobi frente a ella, cosa que estaba volviéndose una costumbre, lo cual le preocupaba en extremo siendo motivo de su repentina "huida" por así decirlo, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta un extraño rugido a su espalda llamo su atención sacándola de sus pensamientos, así que presa de la curiosidad se volvió rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de un Gaara aparentando seriedad y tratando de disimular aquel extraño ruido proveniente de su estomago posando una mano sobre este mientras le rogaba mentalmente que se callara, al menos por un minuto más en lo que la Haruno salía de su oficina, pero está captando de inmediato la situación sintió una incontrolable ternura hacia Gaara naciendo en su interior. Se acerco a su escritorio con paso lento y una sonrisa amigable en el rostro

- tiene hambre, ¿ne? Gaara-kun – pregunto a mas bien afirmo mirándole atentamente a lo que este solo desvió la vista para no verle de frente, era demasiado humillante.

- no sé de que hablas - dijo serio con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de negar la situación, pero… por desgracia, su estomago no pretendía cooperar con el después de prohibirle el alimento por tanto tiempo, así que con un gruñido más fuerte que todos los anteriores proclamo su venganza y victoria sobre el apenado Kazekage quien solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa mientras un rubor casi imperceptible para todos menos para Sakura, ser observadora tiene sus ventajas, tiño sus pálidas mejillas, se sintió estúpido por perder contra su propio cuerpo pero ya nada había que hacer, la kunoichi le había pillado, y ahora le veía divertida mientras la suave risa de ella llenaba la oficina.

- volvió a salir de casa sin desayunar, ¿no es así? Gaara-kun... –le miro a lo que este solo asintió levemente al tiempo que el rubor en sus mejillas se incrementaba, la Haruno solo sonrió complacida para seguidamente tomar asiento en uno de los amplios sillones de la oficina del joven pelirrojo- pensaba comerlas al terminar la misión...-menciono sacando de una bolsa negra un envase plástico de tamaño mediano firmemente sellado por su respectiva tapa- pero creo que no importa si las como con usted -continuo mirándole sonriente mientras sacaba dos cucharas, él le miro confuso a lo que Sakura solo ensancho mas su sonrisa para después abrir cuidadosamente el envase plástico, casi inmediatamente un olor dulzón lleno la habitación y Gaara pudo observar como la kuniochi le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado, a lo que el obedeció sin rechistar, una vez ahí miro curioso el interior del envase.

- ¿_fresas con crema_? _- _cuestiono dudoso mientras lo observaba y alzaba una inexistente ceja, ella solo asintió sonriendo

- es mi postre favorito...- dijo y le tendió una cuchara, para que seguidamente el joven muchacho la tomara, procediendo a comer de aquel simple pero delicioso postre llevándolo a su boca para degustarlo lentamente- yo las prepare...- y no supo si era el verdadero sabor de las fresas o el hambre pero en ese momento pensó que no podría existir sabor mas delicioso en toda Suna…o mejor dicho... ¡En Todo El Mundo!- ¿qué tal saben?

- hoishi - murmuro aun con el recuerdo de aquel dulce sabor, Sakura sonrió complacida y se dispuso a comer del postre que ella misma había preparado, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo noto un pequeño detalle en el que el joven pelirrojo no había reparado, y es que cuando comió esas dulces fresas, un rastro de crema había quedado atrapado en la comisura izquierda de sus labios, pero lo que más ignoraba el apuesto Kage es que esa pequeña e insignificante mancha cremosa estaba tentando a la kunoichi hasta niveles nunca antes imaginados.

- "cómo es posible que la estúpida crema sea tan tentadora" –pensó la pelirrosa empezando a sudar frio, tenía tantas ganas de limpiarla para que dejara de opacar la perfección de aquel rostro frente ella, aunque... ¡Eso Sería Inverosímil!, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Gaara le haría si se atrevía a hacerlo, su vista enfoco de nuevo aquella pequeña mancha, ¡AL DEMONIO CON TODO!… lo único que quería era limpiarla, ¿era eso tan malo? **"CLARO QUE NO, ES MAS, DATE PRISA Y HAZLO… ¡SHANAROOO!**_**"**_ grito Inner Sakura con un extraño tono de voz entre soñador y enojado, a lo que Haruno la mando a callar ignorando el tenue sonrojo ante tal idea- "estúpida crema"- pensó con irritación.

- ¿sucede algo Sakura? - cuestiono el Kage al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos

- ¡No!... quiero decir, nada realmente - rio nerviosa , pero sin quitar la vista de aquella pequeña mancha, el pelirrojo decidió creerle centrando toda su atención a la segunda cuchara de fresas que iba a degustar, pero algo lo detuvo, un delicado dedo que se deslizo gentil por la comisura de sus labios limpiando sutilmente todo rastro de crema para después dirigirse con movimientos gráciles a la boca de su dueña, la cual degustaba feliz la dulce sustancia cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, pero el gozo le duro muuuy poco. ¡¿QUE CARAJOS ACABABA DE HACER? Había sucumbido a la tentación y se atrevió a limpiar aquella estúpida mancha de crema… ¡POR Kami!… y ahora ¡¿qué haría? de seguro Gaara estaría furioso, pensaba la Haruno mortificada ante tal panorama, un sonrojo digno de la envidia de la Hyuga mayor cubrió el rostro de Sakura- y-yo lo si-siento mucho, no fue m-mi intenci- ción -se disculpaba aun sin dignarse a mirarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos y sin obtener respuesta la joven kunoichi se dispuso a abrir lentamente sus ojos temerosa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse directamente con los bellos orbes de Gaara mirándola fijamente, pero no con enojo o rencor sino con… ¿cariño?, de pronto aparto la vista, no eso no podía ser, era imposible que el sexy pelirrojo, porque debía admitir que ella consideraba al Kage de Suna un chico bastante sexy, sintiera eso por ella, después de todo él era el KAZEKAGE y seguramente tendría a un sin número de chicas lindas muriendo por él, ella solo una simple kunoichi, una _molestia_ tal y como le decía Sasuke, Gaara nunca se fijaría en alguien tan patética, un amargo sentimiento la invadió al pensar eso, pero que le pasaba si solo eran AMIGOS… y por primera vez en su vida Sakura sintió que esa palabra era como una maldición.

Por otra parte Gaara tomo delicadamente por el mentón a una pelirrosa que se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos y sutilmente la obligo a mirarle, fue entonces cuando sucedió de nuevo… Sakura se había perdido en el hermoso tono aguamarina de los ojos del joven shinobi y lo supo, ella ya no le veía como un amigo, después de todo, no era normal que sintiera esas molestas mariposas en el estomago cada que veía a su "amigo", ni tampoco lo eran los sonrojos que se le estaban haciendo costumbre cuando estaba con él o que la torpesa y nerviosismo se apoderaran de su cuerpo cuando se acercaba demasiado a ella, incluso aquella aterradora aura asesina que la envolvia capaz de destroza al pobre infeliz que se cruzara en su camino cada vez que la protegida de Gaara, una tal Matsuri, se colgaba del cuello de este como sanguijuela se le hacía extraña, el solo imaginar tal escena la ponía furiosa y con ganas de golpear al primero que se le acerque, pero en fin… estas y muchas otras cosas le hacían dudar de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el Kage de Suna, AMOR fue lo que dijo Ino cuando le había contado sobre sus inquietudes pero ella simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo.

Fue entonces cuando inconscientemente los dos perdidos en los ojos del otro empezaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente, dándose cuenta de lo que hacían solo cuando sus labios se rosaron y sus alientos se entremezclaron llenándolos de placenteros escalofríos, demasiado tarde para retirarse terminaron por unir sus labios en un casto beso cerrando los ojos para maximizar las sensaciones producidas por el delicioso tacto, los carnosos y delicados de ella con los finos y cálidos de él encajaban de una forma que parecieron haberse hecho para estar juntos. Ambos comenzaron a moverlos acompasadamente encontrando su ritmo, sintiendo que nada importaba a excepción de ese beso y ellos, lentamente el roce se hizo más pasional por lo que Gaara, pasando cuidadosamente la lengua por el labio inferior de la kunoichi, pidió permiso para entrar a lo cual ella accedió gustosa, fue así como sus lengua se entrelazaban, primero torpemente para después danzar a un mismo compás, buscando sentir más del otro, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, el beso termino por el reclamo de sus pulmones rogando aire. Se separaron con suavidad mientras abrían los ojos lentamente observándose con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas pintadas de un tenue carmin.

-creo que las _fresas con crema_ ya no son mi postre favorito-susurro Sakura tratando de recobrar la respiración mientras veía a Gaara con una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de un inocente sonrojo.

-y creo que yo acabo de encontrar el mío- dijo con una picardía impropia de él, mientras se relamía los labios y el bochorno de la Haruno aumentaba.

Así transcurrió esa tarde entre fresas y besos, por eso ahora al Kazekage no le importaba ensuciarse de nuevo, pues sabía que Sakura limpiaría gustosa cualquier rastro de crema que osara manchar sus labios. Sin embargo, ambos acordaron que por mas deliciosas que fueran las _fresas con crema_ nunca podrían compararse al exquisito sabor de los labios del contrio que solo ellos como novios tenían derecho a probar, porque si, aunque Gaara no lo expresara con palabras, Sakura sabía que ante sus ojos ella era Su Novia y de nadie más, así como el era Su Novio, y Kami-Sama proteja a la tal Matsuri si osaba abrazar a su amado pelirrojo nuevamente.

_FIN_

Y bueno, que les pareció?... n.n (Inner: muy cursi, hasta un niño de kínder escribe mejor… ¬.¬) tú mejor cállate… ¬.¬* (Inner: cállame… u.u) con gusto n_ñ* (Inner: ESPERA!... MEJOR ACABA PRIMERO Y LUEGO ME CALLAS, SI?... jejeje n_n') okis… ^o^ (Inner: *suspiro de alivio*… u.u) pero no creas que te la perdono… ¬.¬ (Inner: …o_O' ) jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, ataque kamikaze, etc… favor de enviarlos con mi abogado o mi Inner… n_n (Inner: QUE?... o_O?) de preferencia mi Inner… n_n' (Inner: OYE… ÒoÓ) tú callarte o te va peor…¬.¬* (Inner: okis, okis, tanquila… jejeje n_n') Bueno, ahora si... ARIGATO por leer, Cuídense Mucho…

Jaa Nee… ^o^ (Inner: alguien quiere adoptarme… T.T) si, por favor llévensela…TTwTT (Inner: Jaa Nee …TTwTT)


End file.
